We stick together
by BlindfoldMiss
Summary: Ellie and Joel now live in Tommy's dam, now working hard to make that community survive. But a thought still mingles in Ellie's mind: did Joel truly meant what he told her about the Fireflies?


Chapter 1- Fifteen years old

WARNING!: There may be spoilers ahead that will spoil the story for you, if you haven't seen it all...So read at your own risk!

- Hey, Ellie.

Ellie opened her eyes as she heard her name. She felt sleepy and yawned wide. She rubbed her eyes with lazyness as she focused better on who was waking her up.

- Hey, sleepy-head. - Joel said, with a faint smile on his face - Ready for a special day, kiddo?

Ellie mumbled while pushing the sheets away, trying to sit on the bed.

- What are you bullshitting about, Joel?- Ellie replied, sounding a little grumpy.

- Mind your language, Ellie...

- Hmph...Like you would care anyway...- she told him - You swear as much as I do, Joel.

He smirked after the reply and said:

- I guess that's kinda true...But c'mon, kid! Patch yourself up.

- What made you so active today, anyway? - she asked, while coming down the stairs of the bunk- You're always the one that goes on laying low...

- I don't have your age anymore, unfortunately - he answered - I can't be as lively as you.

- Well, you still do a pretty good job keeping yourself at it.

- Yeah, I guess so...

- Anyways...- Ellie began- What is so ''special'' about today?

- Hold on a minute.

Joel started to search inside his backpack, looking for something.

- Ummm...Joel?- Ellie asked, in confusion - What are you doing?

- Here it is- said Joel, not paying attention to her question- There you go.

He handed over a small guitar to Ellie and a joke book.

- Happy birthday, kiddo - he said, smiling widely - I hope you like it.

The guitar was old, and it was a bit rotten in some parts, but it sounded good. The joke book was little, just , like her older one. Ellie stood there, glancing at her presents.

- You didn't find the other one, so...- Joel told her, pointing at the joke book - Do you like it?

- This is awesome! Thanks, Joel!_ Ellie answered, her pretty eyes shining brightly with joy.

- I can teach you how to play it later today, is that a good idea?

- Yeah, great! I would love to! - she replied with enthusiasm - By the way...

Her tone changed a bit after she said that, quickly turning her eyes again into the presents.

- How did you know that today was my birthday?

- Are you kidding me? - Joel answered, almost laughing - You didn't stop talking abot your fifteen anniversary last week!

- I forgot, okay? Anyway... I loved the gifts! Thanks a bunch, Joel!

- Hey, you're welcome.

- But... Where did you get this?- Ellie asked, sounding intrigued.

- It was when I went with Tommy and the boys to look for supplies in nearby towns.

- Oh, ok...

- But get ready. We're gonna have breakfast anytime.

- Got it! - she confirmed, while she made her bed and saw Joel going away.

With a big smile on her face, Ellie kept thinking about Joel. She was forever grateful for all his effort and care. When they met, she thought of him as a middle-aged, grumpy, though smuggler, but as they've spent more time together, she felt like she could never be able to survive without him anymore. Joel was the closest she had to a father, something that she never had knew. Ellie needed him around, otherwise she would be too scared in that god-forsaken, all messed up world. Sure, they has been through some rocky, sharp moments, but they had to stick together. Tht's what she thought, anyway...

''Maybe there's another reason to it all?'' she started to think as her grin slowly faded away. Another reason for Joel to care about her so much? She thought of that once, but she changed her mind after he decided later not to leave her with Tommy. Ellie never thought about that subject after that, but... What Joel said about the Fireflies still made her doubt. She knew she was different, so... How could have existed so many immune people? It just simply didn't make much sense!

Ellie sitted on the bed, these thoughts growing bigger inside her mind. She pulled her right sleeve, and satred at that unique bite on her arm. She gently passed her fingers upon it, while she felt more and more intrigued.

She wanted to save the world. More than anything! She wanted to make up for all the lives the world lost. No matter how it could take... She wanted to be hope. Why couldn't she be what she longed for?

- Ellie!- Joel's voice echoed far - Breakfast ready!

After her thoughts had been interrupted, she looked like she had come back from a dream. Disoriented, she answered, almost stuttering:

- I- I'm coming!

Ellie covered her arm again and rushed outside the bedroom. The unknowed smell that came to her nose, couldn't keep away those feelings that, no matter how harsh it sounded for her, doubted Joel so much.


End file.
